


i swore i was gonna marry her someday

by aIewife



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, a one shot of an au where catra has two moms, and they rescued her and adora, and took them to halfmoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIewife/pseuds/aIewife
Summary: A six-year-old Catra, after a few months of living in Halfmoon, discovers what marriage is.Naturally, she has to tell her best friend about it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	i swore i was gonna marry her someday

“Adora!” Light footsteps cut the silence of the hallway, getting louder by the minute. “Adora! Where are you?”

The blonde opens lazily her eyes. She would rather not but she knows better than to ignore her friend.

“m’here” The steps come to a halt and Adora sits up, rubbing her eye. “In here Catra!”

The closet door squeaks open and Adora squints her eyes at bright light. She blinks a few times until a pair of familiar mismatched eyes are staring back at her.

Catra frowns. “Why were you in a closet?”

A dark pink dusts Adora’s cheeks when she remembers why she is there. “I was sleeping.”

“Yeah, I could see that. But why aren´t you in your bed?”

Adora reddens even more. “I was so sleepy after we ate and the closet was the closer option.”

Her best friend’s face contorts into amusement once she realizes what the blonde is saying.

“I think I would have passed out too if I had inhaled almost all Halfmoon’s food supplies.”

Her face gets warmer. In the Horde all they had was food bars, the gray kind being only slightly better but to them it was normal because they didn’t know any food outside of it. Now, exposed to the immense variety of food they had in Halfmoon Adora had developed a huge appetite. Catra was also delighted with the food but she didn’t eat as “if it was her last day” as the Magicats said and she doubts Catra’s stomach feels like hers: a bottomless pit.

Her friend pokes her belly. “No wonder why you are chubbier now.”

Adora gasps, “Not true!” But when she looks down, she can’t deny there’s a slight gut that hadn’t been there before. “I’m still the strongest!”

To prove her point, she steps out of the closet and circles her arms over Catra’s chest, lifting her slightly off the ground. Her friend’s tail frizzle at first at the sudden move but once she realizes is just Adora, she breaks out in giggles.

“Alright, alright, you are very strong. Now put me down!” Adora doesn’t want to let her go. Catra is _tiny_ unlike the Magicats who are all very intimating and close to six foot tall. There isn’t a lot of Magicats children around but Catra is very small compared to the ones that are. Her moms said that it is because she was born early. She knows it makes her friend feel weak but Adora doesn’t mind it one bit. Maybe if Catra was tall and muscular like her moms she wouldn’t need protection but Catra being like she is just reaffirms Adora’s decision that she needs to protect her friend. She’s two inches taller and _strong_ -even if she is getting chubby- and if she could have her way, she would always be holding close her friend in her arms. The friend who is currently squirming in her arms.

“Adora let me go!” She shoves her hand in the blonde’s face but Adora doesn’t relent. She tightens her grip.

“No!” Another shove. Catra starts to kick and Adora has to rethink her decision.

“Okay I’ll put you down but with one condition.”

Catra goes limp on her arms. She turns to look at her, “Which one?”

“You have to give me a kiss.” Back in the Horde, Adora wouldn’t have even dreamed of asking this. But they weren’t at the Horde anymore, they were in Halfmoon queendom and she knows now that a kiss wasn’t just lips meeting lips, that it wasn’t only need as the time Catra and her saw two cadets kissing, how desperate it was. She knows now that kisses can be warm, tender, the way Catra’s moms were always kissing to show their affection

Catra presses her lips against her cheek and Adora is sure her face would explode if it wasn’t for the rough tongue she feels seconds after. “Catra!” She gasps, disgusted, and her friend takes the chance of her repulse to wriggle out of her embrace. “I’m covered in your drool! Ew!”

Her friend sticks out her tongue, unaffected. “As if you didn’t drool in your sleep!”

“That’s not true!”

“I sleep with you, of course I know it’s true!”

“Well, you snort in your sleep!” And she thought her snores were super cute but she was never going to admit that out loud.

Catra scowls, fisting her hands. Her tail was flickering from side to side, ears twitching. “Do not!”

“Do too!” Adora took a step closer.

_“Do not.”_

“Do too!” Another step. She was tired of this banter already but she was too stubborn to give up first. So she did what she had seen Cyra do when she was growing frustrated with her wife; she gave Catra a kiss.

Her friend’s face turned into a shade of dark red and she kept touching her cheek where Adora had kissed her. Catra was bewildered and Adora took the chance to hold her hand, taking the lead and dragging her through the hallway.

“Let’s go to the garden!”

“Ohh, that annoying kid Leo probably is gonna be there.“ Catra’s eyes burned with mischief. “We should play a prank on him.”

“Leo?”

“The one that called you a dumb face.”

Adora shrugged. Pranks were fun but she didn’t take any offense in being insulted by a kid she could probably throw twice without missing a beat but Catra was practically glowing with excitement. “We can get him lost in the maze! No one calls my best friend a dumb face and gets away with it!

Adora couldn’t help the smug grin. “So I’m your best friend huh? And you are getting revenge in my name? That’s so romantic!” She wasn’t sure what romantic meant but she was sure it fitted in this context.

Catra scoffed but she had a slight blush. Adora’s grin just grew wider. “What? No,” She let go of her hand rather brusquely and shoved her slightly but her tail remained wrapped around Adora’s legs. Adora wondered if she was aware of this. Probably not. “It’s not because I like you.”

“Righhht.” She said, still smug.

They walked side by side, quietly until suddenly she remembered something. 

“Why were you looking for me?”

Catra’s face told her she had forgotten about that too. “Oh! You dummie distracted me. I almost forgot.”

They were holding hands again. Adora didn’t notice when it happened neither did she care. She was too focused seeing how her friend was almost vibrating with energy.

“I was looking for you to tell you that we should get married!” Catra exclaimed triumphally.

Adora squealed, equally as excited. “Yeah, we should!” A beat, then “Catra, what does married mean?”

Catra pokes right between her eyebrows. “All you are is a big dummie who eats too much and sleeps in closets.” 

“I may be a dummie but you want to do the married thing with me so who’s the biggest dummie?”

Her friend is unimpressed. “Still you.” Then she lets out a deep suffering sight, one more fitting for a teenager than for a six-year-old and Adora rolls her eyes at her dramatics. “Getting married means we will always be together.”

Adora’s eyes widen and her mouth hangs open. “Really? So if we marry no one can take us away from each other ever again?”

“No! They can’t! That’s why we should get married!”

Adora comes to a halt, the garden coming into view now. She steps in front of her best friend and holds her other hand. “Catra let’s get married now!”

“Yes!” Catra pins her ears against her head. “Oh, but I think we are too young for that.”

Adora kisses her freckles, unable to contain herself. “I don’t mind waiting!”

Catra, still a furious red, says. “And we will get to call each other wife.”

“Wife, I love that!” Adora ponders how many kisses she can get away with giving Catra. “I’m gonna be the bestest wife ever! Then she kisses another freckle and she’s sure her friend is going to explode with how warm her face feels.

“No! You cannot be the bestest wife because that’s gonna be me! I’m gonna beat you!”

Adora drops her hands and shoves Catra away. “Nu-uh. I’m gonna give you food and a lot of kisses and protect you!

“Well I’m gonna give you a lot of hugs and kisses and cuddles and and and I’ll get you a horse!

The blond gasps. “You will?”

Catra crosses her arms, smug. “Yes.”

Adora pouts. “Okay you may be the bestest wife.”

This time Catra kisses her scowl away and she forgets their competition in order to blush.

“Look there is Leo!” Her friend’s scream takes her out of her stupor. “Race to the maze?”

“Wait Catra,” She closes her hand around the furry waist. “If we get married does that mean they can’t throw me out of Halfmoon even if I eat all their food?”

“Adora, I would never let them throw you away, married or not. They would have to throw me away first and I don’t think they would do that because my moms are fond of me and they are kinda important around here.” Catra’s face scrunches as it always does when she talks about her moms and Adora understands. It’s weird to meet grown-ups that actually care for them without gaining anything from it. They always thought back in the Horde that you had to earn everything, even the one emotion that was rarely talked about; love. They were still struggling to learn accept the love they were offered here: unconditional and without limit.

The hand escaping her wrist pull hers out of her train of thought and she sees Catra running towards the garden. She takes off too. “Catra, not fair!” She keeps running coming just behind her best friend and remember the conversation they just had. It makes her stomach churn and she giggles before whispering, “We are gonna be wifes someday!”

“It’s wives Adora!” Of course Catra listened her with those ears. She should’ve known better. But she swears she can hear the giddy tone in Catra’s voice too and is gonna comment on it until she realizes Catra is cheating. Again.

“Catra, you can’t run on fours!”

The laughter of the Magicat is the only thing that replies.


End file.
